mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Canterlot/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Prologue illustration Equestria S01E01.png Storybook opening Equestria landscape cropped S1E01.png|Canterlot on the mountainside in storybook style. Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Twilight, wondering where she heard it from. Twilight walking towards screen S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Lyra, waving to a running Twilight. Twilight's home in Canterlot S1E01.png|Twilight's home The top of Twilight's Tower S1E01.png Spike carrying gift box to Twilight's house S1E01.png Opening door sends Spike flying S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to look for "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png Twilight frowning at a book on the floor S1E01.png Twilight looking for book S1E01.png Spike picking up books S1E01.png Spike falling S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png Twilight "something really bad is about to happen" S1E01.png Spike continues letter S1E01.png Twilight "imperative" to notify Celestia S1E01.png The Ticket Master Applejack winning S01E03.png The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Rainbow Dash flying down S1E03.png Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Winter Wrap Up Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Canterlot Castle in the background. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Celestia appears S1E23.png Celestia rising S1E23.png Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Canterlot from afar S1E26.png|Canterlot bathed in the sunset. Canterlot S1E26.png|Overview of Canterlot Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png|A close up view of the castle Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png|A slightly different shot of it, this time with fireworks. Observatory tower S1E26.png Fireworks in the night skies of Canterlot S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png|The main ponies standing at the threshold of the castle. Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The drawbridge leading the castle is visible in the background. Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|The hall where Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle shake the hooves of the Grand Galloping Gala guests. Mr. Greenhooves talks to Fluttershy S1E26.png Fluttershy looks around for the bird S1E26.png Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png Fluttershy scares the critters away S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves eating a carrot S1E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png|The hall designated for dancing. Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png|Quite a magnificent room. Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|in the ball room Rainbow Crash S01E26.png|The wreckage after Rainbow Dash accidentally knocks over some pillars with a heavy statue. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png|The castle's hedge maze Main 6 coming in S2E01.png|Canterlot's Hall seen before in The Best Night Ever Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png|This is a long corridor Twilight looking at the labyrinth through the window S2E01.png|A view of the maze from the Main Hall Entrance to Maze S2E01.png|The entrance to Canterlot's maze Main 6 separated S2E01.png|A maze that does not seem so difficult, but it is The Return of Harmony Part 2 Canterlot S2E2.png|A different view of Canterlot Canterlot 2 S2E2.png|It seems to be levitating Canterlot 3 S2E2.png|Canterlot after being corrupted by Discord Canterlot 4 S2E2.png|A close-up of Canterlot Canterlot 5 S2E2.png|Canterlot's waterfalls can be seen Sweet and Elite Canterlot outer view S2E9.png|The episode opens with a landscape shot of the city. Rarity and Celestia entering the tower S2E9.png|Princess Celestia gives Rarity a room in one of the royal castle towers during her stay. Rarity "I get to stay here?" S2E9.png|The guest room Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png|A tea shop A Canterlot street S2E9.png|A view of a Canterlot street. Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png|A Canterlot racecourse, site of the Wonderbolts Derby. Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png|An art gallery in Canterlot. Rarity in an opera house box S2E9.png|A Canterlot opera house. Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png|Rarity sends off a flying airship off a cliff in Canterlot. Canterlot castle ballroom S2E09.png|The castle ballroom, decorated for Twilight Sparkle's birthday party. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|A garden party for elite ponies. Octavia Melody is playing the cello. Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot Entrance S2E11.png|Canterlot entrance at winter time. Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Canterlot's theater. Canterlot in winter S2E11.png|Light of friendship above Canterlot. Family Appreciation Day Canterlot S2E12.png|Canterlot back in the day Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Granny in Canterlot Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Celestia pointing the piece of land that will soon become Ponyville The Last Roundup Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The stadium where the Equestria Rodeo competition takes place. It's About Time Twilight discretely talking to Pinkie and Spike S2E20.png|Twilight sneaking through the streets of Canterlot Tower S2E20.png|This may be the tallest building in all of Canterlot Night guards S2E20.png|Two guardians that guard the entrance in Canterlot Star Swirl Wing S2E20.png|Star Swirl the Bearded Wing and locked entrance to the library A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Outside Canterlot S2E25.png|Outside Canterlot. We see the forcefield around it. Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png|Royal guards guarding railway line. Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot S2E25.png|Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot during the day Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png|Celestia and Luna switching shifts guarding Canterlot. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Eerie sparkle S2E26.png|The forgotten crystal caverns beneath Canterlot Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A room, where the wedding was held. Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png|A small view of the cityscape within Canterlot during the Changeling uprising Canterlot occupied S2E26.png|Canterlot under Changeling occupation. Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png|Chrysalis sent flying out of Canterlot. Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png|Fireworks celebrating the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3E1.png|Twilight in Canterlot Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png|Twilight passing by a couple of ponies. Twilight very sad S3E1.png|Twilight standing on her hind legs Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png|Why so sad Twilight? Twilight "my skills intact" S3E01.png|Using magic on her hind legs. Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3E1.png|Twilight singing in the streets of Canterlot Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3E1.png|A view of Canterlot with Twilight in the picture The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Aurora 2 S3E2.png Celestia and Luna watch crystal aurora S3E02.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looking at the beams of the restored Crystal Heart. Praise 2 S3E02.png|The royal sisters praising. Pinkie Pie 'To pass a test' S3E2.png|Pinkie, be careful. The Book S3E2.png|The royal sisters watch the main characters depart. One Bad Apple CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png|The Crusaders being laughed at, inside a shop in Canterlot. Magic Duel Mysterious Pony S3E5.png|Trixie, running through the streets of Canterlot in the rain. Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png|Trixie, seems to be looking for something. Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|Twilight's Princess coronation,being held in Canterlot. Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png|Twilight, talking to the crowd. Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Watch out, Princess coming through. Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png|Twilight and her friends, having a great day. Twilight Sparkle flying from Canterlot towards the camera S3E13.png|Twilight, flying towards the screen. Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Twilight falling down S4E1.png Twilight crashing into ground S4E1.png Applejack approaching Twilight to help S4E1.png Applejack helping Twilight S4E1.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E1.png Fluttershy and Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Twilight "all this flying business" S4E01.png Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Rainbow Dash encourages Twilight S4E01.png Rainbow Dash "the big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight determined to fly S4E1.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E1.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png The ponies and Spike looking up at Twilight S4E1.png Twilight falling out of the sky S4E1.png Twilight crashes into the dirt S4E01.png Twilight crash landing in dirt S4E1.png Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E01.png Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Royal Ribbon "Princess Twilight will know!" S4E01.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E1.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Canterlot between day and night S4E01.png Twilight galloping down castle steps S4E01.png Twilight and Spike dash through Canterlot S4E01.png Spike "another way to get to Ponyville" S4E01.png Twilight catches Spike with her wing S4E01.png Twilight and Spike take off S4E01.png Twilight and Spike flying S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun "with great joy" S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Luna lowering the moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia raising the sun S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Magic rainboom over Canterlot S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie Belle in Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Rarity presenting "the creme de la creme" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle crying "noooo!" S4E19.png Rarity "the piece de resistance" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle stuck to the floor S4E19.png Sapphire Shores wearing costume headdress S4E19.png Sapphire's headdress falls apart S4E19.png Rarity in shock S4E19.png Sapphire Shores and dancers unimpressed S4E19.png Sapphire Shores "looks like I made a mistake here" S4E19.png Rarity holding headdress pieces S4E19.png Sapphire Shores "you sure about that, honey?" S4E19.png Rarity pleading "you must believe me!" S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers laughing at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sapphire and backup dancers rehearsing S4E19.png Rarity applauding Sapphire's performance S4E19.png Sapphire winking at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers rehearsing again S4E19.png CMC outside Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "I'm Sapphire Shores' designer's sister" S4E19.png Security guard unmoving S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "you have to believe us!" S4E19.png Security guard denying the CMC entry S4E19.png Security guard pointing hoof at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle glaring at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png Backup dancers out of breath S4E19.png Sapphire Shores 'you rocked it, girls!' S4E19.png Sapphire Shores talking to Rarity S4E19.png CMC trying to sneak into the studio S4E19.png Scootaloo trying to fly S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in a pile S4E19.png Charm and Perfect Pace on a balcony S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gets an idea S4E19.png Backup dancers in costume S4E19.png Sapphire "is this the whole shebang?" S4E19.png Rarity "saved the best for last" S4E19.png Apple Bloom grabbing flag line with her tail S4E19.png Rarity approaching the box S4E19.png CMC about to zip-line S4E19.png Rarity opening the box S4E19.png Crusaders zip-line toward the studio S4E19.png Rarity "and here it is!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo slam into window S4E19.png Sweetie Belle flying into the studio S4E19.png Sweetie Belle snatches the box S4E19.png Rarity shocked "Sweetie Belle?!" S4E19.png Rarity laughing nervously S4E19.png Nervous Rarity after box is stolen S4E19.png Rarity leaving to chase down box S4E19.png Sweetie Belle opening up door S4E19.png CMC inside the studio S4E19.png Rarity standing down the hall S4E19.png Surprised CMC with box S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surprised S4E19.png Rarity chasing the CMC S4E19.png Sweetie gives box to Scootaloo S4E19.png Scootaloo sliding down the stairs S4E19.png Apple Bloom has the box S4E19.png Rarity chasing Apple Bloom S4E19.png Apple Bloom gives box to Sweetie S4E19.png Sweetie Belle runs into empty room S4E19.png Princess Luna smiling at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle relieved S4E19.png Princess Luna 'this is very much real' S4E19.png Sweetie Belle sad S4E19.png Floating thread and needle S4E19.png Luna "you can even improve it" S4E19.png Rarity looks at Sweetie Belle with box S04E19.png Rarity confronting Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity demanding an explanation S4E19.png Rarity "do you have any idea" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "Actually, I do" S04E19.png Rarity confused S4E19.png Sweetie Belle confessing S4E19.png Rarity surprised S4E19.png Sweetie "I didn't want your future to be ruined" S4E19.png Rarity angry S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gives the box back S4E19.png Rarity examining the headdress S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "trust me" S4E19.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle happy again S4E19.png Sapphire Shores "this isn't going to work out" S4E19.png Sapphire's "bad luck" situation S4E19.png Costume headdress floating S4E19.png Sapphire Shore putting on headdress S4E19.png Sapphire looking in the mirror S4E19.png Sapphire "it is attractive, but..." S4E19.png Sapphire looking closely at the stitching S4E19.png Dolphin-shaped stitching S4E19.png Sapphire Shores pleased S4E19.png Rarity "wherever did you come up" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle looking at the door S4E19.png Princess Luna in the door frame S4E19.png Luna looks at Sweetie Belle behind the door S04E19.png Luna smiles S04E19.png Luna nodding to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle nodding to Luna S4E19.png Rarity forgiving Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity requests an encore of Sweetie's play S4E19.png Sweetie Belle blushing S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "the costumes were the best part" S4E19.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle hugging S4E19.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 A very bright sunlight at Canterlot S4E26.png Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png Season five Canterlot Boutique Friendship Express arrives at Canterlot S5E14.png Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png Twilight "to open this second boutique!" S5E14.png Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png|Welcome to the Carousel Boutique of Canterlot! Merchandise My Little Pony Canterlot Castle Playset and accessories.jpg My Little Pony Canterlot Castle Playset packaging.jpg My Little Pony Canterlot Castle Playset back of packaging.jpg Software Castle Creator Canterlot Castle background 1.jpg Canterlot Castle background 2.jpg Canterlot Castle background 3.jpg Canterlot Castle background 4.jpg Canterlot Castle background 5.jpg Canterlot Castle background 6.jpg Canterlot Castle background 7.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-House.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's House: The Canterlot School for Unicorns Other Dave Dunnet Canterlot sketch.jpg Canterlot curio shop alley S3E5.png|Curio shop alley. Canterlot curio shop S3E5.png|Curio shop.